


Chocolate Naivety

by ChocolateCarnival



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Lemon Content, M/M, Partial Dub-con, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to seduce an emotionally distraught Ichigo into his bed with the black market drug, Bliss, Aizen Sousuke's actions somehow fails. Whereby he only manages to inadvertently push Kurosaki Ichigo into the arms of the one he has loved for as long as he could remember. The one that still remains forbidden to him by his unrequited love and their blood bond. He is far too afraid to confess his eternal love, until forced to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Naivety

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, thought I’d never get this out of my head. I just love writing self-cest pairings between Ichigo...especially one shots such as these. They are just way too much fun to read. 
> 
> Anyways, a few little notes my honeys! Please read! This one-shot is completely AU, Ichigo is the younger brother of twins Zangetsu (who looks like Tensa Zangetsu in this story) and Mugetsu (who looks like Ichigo when he used the Siago Getsuga Tensho). There are some heavy angst themes and I apologize for them, but I was depressed and just had to write it out somehow. But there is a happy ending, I promise! A very happy ending. 
> 
> As for all the warnings please heed them now: Story contains M/M lemons, Blatant incest (which is self-cest considering Mugetsu is another part of Ichigo in Bleach, but in this story they are brothers) if it bothers you, please don’t read any further. Hmm, there is a minor character death, not described in detail and something I would call attempted dub-con by a villain that fails and some swearing. 
> 
> But that’s all that I can think of now. If any of the listed warning have you scared please don’t read and turn back! This story is considerably lighter than what I am known to write despite the dark start, so please don’t be put off by it. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy!

June 17th: The solitary day out of the 365 possible ones upon the yearly calendar that Kurosaki Ichigo despised more than anything in the world. Not for the reason most would think; like he detested the humid heat of the early summer or the fact that he hated summer more than any other season in the year...but because it was on that specific day, eleven dizzying years ago, that Ichigo had lost a little part of himself and his child-like innocence to the cold hands of fate. He had lost something so very valuable and dear to him that every year come this day...in a constant revolution of tortured pain...Ichigo's very soul was rent asunder with guilt, soul deep anguish and a certain melancholy he could never shake. 

Young Ichigo was assured that no amount of tender touches from his mother's gentle hands or his little sisters' sweet embraces of comfort could heal the fracture that had been torn within his soul. Nothing could cheer the heaviness within Ichigo's heart or his desperate anguish... However, despite the heady resistance they always encountered, it didn't mean that they never tried. No, just like earlier today; before the sun had fully risen to its midday peak, his mother had already dropped by his shared apartment with fresh breakfast and a large picnic basket prepared for the annual Kurosaki family, six member strong, visit to the Karakura Cemetery.

It was as sweet as chocolate, Ichigo remembered, waking up to a warm kiss on his forehead and gentle fingers carding through his hair to drag him into consciousness. They were all going to visit him that day, the part of their family that should have been alive and at their sides still. The one brother that Ichigo blamed himself for placing within a cold grave far too early for him to have been even considered as an acceptable addition to the afterlife. 

And till this very day, the gravestone was just as bitingly cold and bitter with unresolved emotions as the first time Ichigo had laid his fingers upon it. Whenever Ichigo's fingertips touched and traced the name so lovingly carved within the memorial stone when no one was there to witness the subtle break in his control, there was a gnawing ache within his very soul. He could still feel it now as he stared at his trembling right hand. The deadly numbness that spread inwards from his very fingertips. 

The twenty-year-old student cursed internally, solemn chocolate brown eyes so close in hue to his mother's soft brown orbs, shuttered quietly behind tanned eyelids and long dark lashes as his black fingernails attempted to dig grooves into the bar's smooth surface where he was seated. His shoulders instinctively tensed when he tried to protect himself from the torrent of memories that came to dance, unbidden of his will, before his closed eyes. Surely this wouldn't be the first time that Ichigo wished the drunk driver had slammed into him instead of his older brother. Wished with despairing clarity that he could have been the one to protect Zangetsu from the truck that had come out of nowhere on that rainy day. 

There was never so a potent wish that whispered past trembling lips as Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and prayed to his delusion that it had not happened the other way around as Zangetsu had pushed him headlong into the railings of Karakura Bridge and onto the steady banks of the river below whilst he had took the hit for Ichigo instead. The teen could still see it, hear the deafening screech of tires and the despondent detachment his nine year old self experienced as he had tracked up the muddy banks and collapsed beside his brother's convulsing and bleeding form in the middle of the road regardless of the screeching traffic...

The rain washed tarred road...stained precariously blood red as his brother's life had begun to ebb away from this world...

He had never forgotten the pain and shock of witnessing his brother's last suffering moments. His sweet Zangetsu-nii who always picked him up from dojo practice on Tuesdays, played with him whenever he asked and never pushed him away when he clung to his Onii-chan's hand in public... His last rasped words to Ichigo that day, the orange haired teen never once told a soul about them because Zangetsu-nii had meant them only for him. Those sweet whisperings that haunted him till this day and fuelled his obsession with his other Onii-chan, Mugetsu, ever further in his need to fulfil that unbreakable promise between them... 

'I-Ichi...D-Denka (1*).' Zangetsu had rasped breathily with increasing effort. His wavy brown hair, several shades lighter than his twin's pitch black, framed his thirteen year old features in wispy brushes as blood continued to bubble forth from paling lips. 'Y-you have to...look...l-look after M-Mugetsu for me...p-protect him...l-love...him...in m-my...place. He... needs—.' Zangetsu had never gotten any further than that, his voice had trailed away with the wisps of the winds as the rushing, icy rain stained gale had howled in little Ichigo's ears. 

Ichigo had been left inconsolable in his grief, screaming his fears and child-like anguish completely terrified of what was happening around him as his mind finally began making sense of the freezing cold nightmare he was captive to. The orange haired child had to eventually be sedated and dragged away from his brother's body as the paramedics feared for his state of shock, but Ichigo understood only one thing as he had looked upon those brightly coloured men leaning over his brother's form to help him. It was too late, far too late for any ray of hope to shimmer through the ever present darkness. Inside Zangetsu-nii's eyes, it had been like someone had switched off a light and the fuse had blown that could never be replaced... 

Kurosaki Ichigo shuddered heavily, the internal cold sinking into his soul from the very beginning as he despairingly dug himself from his morbid thoughts. Slumping even further into the uncomfortable barstool where he had situated himself earlier. He glared irritably over his shoulder at the man that had invaded his little personal space bubble since the beginning of that evening as his awareness of his surroundings stretched. 

For the tenth time that night Ichigo shrugged off Renji's attempt at comforting him with a hand upon his shoulder. Not even caring that the redhead had probably come to drag him back to the private booth he had booked for their gaggle of friends, it wasn't happening though. Ichigo was putting his foot down; this was the only day of the year that he allowed himself to experience his grief as he wanted. If his friend had dragged him from his home by force and expected him to be cheered, he had another thing coming. 

Ichigo was a stubborn bastard, even more so when he wanted to isolate himself on purpose. 

The orangette's scowl deepened considerably when an excited hand tugged on his arm in an attempt to yank him off of his barstool.

'Not happening, Renji.' Ichigo purred dangerously low as he shifted in his seat and nonchalantly crossed his legs and continued to sip at his orange juice. His glare only intensified, but this time Ichigo allowed Renji to see what he had been concealing from his friends since the start of that evening. The sheer amount of pain, bitter anger, grief and unwavering sorrow dancing within expressive chocolate brown orbs was enough to stop his friend's antics. He was near inconsolable every year come this day and Renji knew it, so Ichigo did not understand why they had to go through the same routine every fucking year since high school. Abarai Renji, his senpai, had forcibly hauled Ichigo from his bed earlier that evening and told him, not so subtly, to get his shit together and then they would be exploring the city's night-life to make him feel better. 

Not that Karakura had an avid nightlife in the least, but there were a few descent, quiet, bars that would do to ease his sombre mood. 

Chad, Inoue, Ishida, Shuuhei and even Rukia had taken a day out of their busy lives to forcibly remove him from his and Mugetsu's shared apartment in order to 'force away his despair with fun'. But that did not work; Kurosaki Ichigo never had contentment on days like these, not unless Mugetsu with his hip length, pitch black hair and stubborn glaring brown eyes was there to serve as the catalyst that dissipated Ichigo's morbid ability to torture himself with emotional pain. 

But sadly that was not happening tonight. Mugetsu-nii had left the cemetery early that day with a call beckoning him back to work at the hospital. He had left Ichigo with only a sadly whispered 'I'll see you later', a kiss to furrowed tangerine brows and a ruffle to messy orange locks that had descended into brown eyes when he had taken notice of the tears Ichigo had been attempting to conceal beneath his lengthened bangs. 

A muttered curse left parted lips as Ichigo scrubbed his face with his hand in annoyance to this new display of weakness. He was well aware that there were still prominent dark circles beneath his eyes. It was not uncommon considering he had been having trouble sleeping for the past week and as a result, his lips were uncharacteristically rouged cherry red with the sheer amount of force he had bitten into them in order to stop himself from crying in front of Zangetsu's grave that day. His fatigued insomnia and a series of stressful assignments and tests had left Ichigo more emotionally unbalanced than he would have like to admit and without Mugetsu there to provide him that last pillar of support, Ichigo felt that he was slowly but surely coming apart at the seams. And he hated Renji in that moment for dragging him out so that others could glimpse it too. 

'Hey, hey?! Ichi-chan? Relax your shoulders, Ichigo. Don't be so tense, the night is still young, there are still many girls to flirt with and guys to play—.' 

'I don't care!' The orange haired man snapped, sneering at his red headed friend as he narrowed his gaze with an irritated hiss at the mention of flirting. He did not want to besmear his brother's memory; he wanted to keep his thoughts of Zangetsu sober and loving within his mind no matter how violent and undeserving his brother's end had been. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his hands rubbing irritably across his tight black-jeaned thighs the moment he felt the curious grey eyes of the barman train fully on him. Ichigo could not mistake the ash blonde hair that tumbled down the barman's nose and fell down his neck as anyone by the owner, Urahara Kisuke, even though he did not look up to acknowledge the long time family friend's gaze. 

'Ichigo? Why don't you drink something a little stronger than orange juice? It'll make you feel better, relax you a bit more.' Ichigo didn't even spare his friend a glance as he gazed into the depths of his half finished drink, as if he stared hard enough he could see his brother's smiling face gazing back at him. But that was impossible to do without several stiff drinks, something Ichigo would not risk that night no matter how Renji pleaded. He wasn't drinking, he wasn't flirting and his friends could have their little private booth all to themselves for all he cared...he just wanted to be left alone. 

'I refuse.' Ichigo said with determination. 'I'll not besmear my brother's memory with petty alcohol, especially not on a day like this.' And that was the end of the argument. Renji had learned by then to leave Ichigo be if he got like this. It was the first time that night that the redhead felt an inkling of regret for dragging Ichigo out of his apartment, regret that he could not mend what had been broken within the orangette since even before they had met in high school. Today though, Renji noted that his friend's grief was deeper than anything he had ever seen before. Usually it was easy to lure Ichigo out of such slumps in emotions, just a good spar in the kendo dojo or the judo dojo did the trick but this time, he was truly and well concerned. 

But he left him be for the moment. It was only 10:30, perhaps he could get Rukia to drag the orangette away from the bar where he wasn't even drinking...just sitting there and brooding in his pained isolation. 

'Such an interisting choice of words, Student-san.' A honeyed voice purred close to Ichigo's ear several minutes after Renji had left. The words suddenly shattered the orangette's small bubble of control he had regained and the instant that the unknown presence slid onto the barstool next to his, brown eyes grew wide with startled intensity. Ichigo warily glanced up from under the splay of scruffy orange locks that hid his sorrow filled eyes, stunned at the man who had dared to invade his presence after Ichigo's clear display of hostile actions towards Renji. The first thing Ichigo's eyes caught sight of was a nonchalant charming smile, slicked back brown locks with a single lock falling between eyes that seemed more dangerous than the man with their coffee brown intensity. 

Ichigo shuddered and leaned away, not liking where this was going one bit. 

'W-what do you want, asshole? Can't you see I want to be left alone?!' Ichigo barked suddenly, inching even further away from the man as he leaned his cheek upon a propped up palm and brown eyes positively leered at Ichigo's tight t-shirt, black jeans and the lose short sleeve purple button up he had thrown over it to look a bit more formal. The younger man was instantly alert, the hair rising at the back of his neck as he straightened in his chair and brought his arms to cross over his chest like a shield to the unwanted, oily presence. Ichigo's eyes flickered nervously towards Urahara in hopes that the blonde would notice his uncomfortable position, but no luck. The other man was servicing the now rapidly growing crowd. 

'Oh, I can see you wish to be left alone. But I assure you, I do not want much. I just find you intriguing, Ichigo, pardon my unseemly knowledge but I could not help but to overhear your conversation. Such a young soul and so fiery, too. A student that refuses to let himself go for an evening even to find comfort from another...such old fashioned honour is very hard to come across these day. Something undeniably attractive...something I wish to possess.' 

~~~~ 

There was a distinctive slam of glass upon the polished surface of the granite bar, Ichigo's half empty glass of orange juice coming down with considerable force as the teen slid from his stool with a decisive clack of sneakers making contact with the wooden floor. Deeply troubled brown orbs glared at the older male with the fiercest gaze he could muster, even stealing some of Mugetsu's frighteningly calm control that usually unsettled everyone that caught a glimpse of his brother's power. He could not believe his ears; the man had just dared to proposition him in some weird, roundabout way with half-truths and freakish observations. Damn it! He won't fall for flattery, not on a night like tonight where not a single drop of alcohol had passed his lips. 

'Look, asshole, I'm not interested.' Ichigo yelled defensively, picking through his back pocket for his wallet as he threw several yen on the bar and left for the bathroom. 'Just leave me be, I'm done. I'm going home.' And Ichigo did intend to make good on his promise. Making a turn in the bathroom to splash some water on his face to wake himself from his emotional fatigue so that he could walk home before he headed out towards the bar again. By the time he exited the bathroom the strange man had left the seat where he had been before. The only thing that indicated Ichigo had even been there before was the half finished drink that he had intended to leave behind before. 

But instead, he took a moment to observe the glass with indecisiveness. Do I leave it or finish it? Considering Urahara would find it an insult that Ichigo had paid for the glass in full but only finished half of it, Ichigo decided on the latter, unaware of the consequences it would invite. After quickly downing the contents in several swallows he left for the door, brows furrowing in confusion when a strange numbness tickled his tongue and throat for a few seconds before he dismissed it. Ichigo never once noticed the strange black powdery residue that was now left at the murky bottom of the glass or the strange taste that tickled at the back of his throat...but a certain blonde haired bartender saw the glass and recognized the contents quickly enough.

'Yo! Geta-Boushi, tell Renji I left. I can't stay here another second longer.' 

'Alright, Berry-chan. Be careful on your way home.' Ichigo did not look back to acknowledge his family friend, didn't think he needed to, so he never saw the strange man that had talked to him earlier mould out of the shadows and prepare to follow after him. The stranger was halted, however, by a surprisingly strong grip that shot over the bar to cease his right wrist. Coffee brown eyes shot up to make contact with eerily dark grey irises that were narrowed in anger. 

'Ah, ah, ah ~! Pervert-san,' The bartender sang in mock amusement, hanging up his cell phone as he motioned for one of his workers to come to the front of the bar. 'I don't take very well to those who exploit my patron's sweet innocence. That glass, Pervert-san, is tainted with Bliss...a very rare, highly illegal drug within this country. There is no other that leaves such a residue behind and is strictly prohibited within this club, the police are on the way already—.' 

'Shouldn't you be worried about that child instead?' The man leered instead with a mocking smile. 'He just consumed that drug...no matter how innocent he is. He's walking home in quite the vulnerable state.' The blonde man pursed his lips and smirked softly at the man that had tried to throw him for a loop with petty mind games. There was a lesson to be learned here, no one ever tried to play mind games with Urahara Kisuke...you only got burned the more complex the game plan. And this man, he was playing decisively dirty. 

'Oh, little Ichi-berry?' Urahara sing-songed playfully as he whipped out a white to fan to hide his face. 'That child won't be touched on these streets Pervert-san, no matter how vulnerable he is. As the beloved third child of Shiba Isshin, successor to the Gotei-13 after Yamamoto-sama, no one here is brave enough to touch the untouchable. Besides he is incredibly strong. No little drug is going to make him topple over for a fifteen minute walk home. You should have done your homework before you came here, Aizen Sousuke. This is Seireitei grounds, not Hueco Mundo.'

Unaware of everything that had just transpired within the Urahara-Lounge he had left behind several minutes ago, Ichigo absently folded his arms across his waist in a bid to preserve some of his fading heat. He shuddered softly, the numbness that had touched his tongue and throat several minutes ago was now gone but instead it had left behind a heated, uncomfortable need in its place. God, he was thirsty again but the thought of a cool glass of water was suddenly too much and his stomach gave a decisive lurch that left Ichigo nearly doubled over in pain, gasping for a proper breath.

What the hell was that? Was he getting sick? Ichigo shook his head slowly, no, this was something else. His mind was starting to cloud over steadily, brown eyes gazing at the dizzying night sky as a slow but painful burn started to spread through heating veins and coiled uncomfortably within his abdomen. The sensations were decidedly uncomfortable and left Ichigo reeling internally when he attempted to draw a proper breath into his lungs that only seemed to elude him in his newly hazed state. Even though the sensations switched from icy cold one minute to burning hot the next, it was starting to become quite uncomfortable. 

The teen was struggling to keep his steps in a straight line, his mind unable to keep track of time as a sudden sensation of vertigo made the orangette moan and lean against a nearby brick wall. Kami, what was wrong with him? These sensations, he had never experienced anything like them before. It felt like he was going to be sick, and yet not...it was strangely pleasant and welcoming as his entire body went haywire...

'S-shit.' He murmured at the climbing frustration in his icy blood, he wanted something desperately but what it was he didn't know. He felt it then, the sudden emptiness inside of him that was terribly anguished. His black painted fingernails, which Mugetsu had done as a joke with a permanent marker several days before, clumsily rooted his back pocket for his phone before he fumbled uncertainly for the speed-dial with shaky fingers. A groan leaving parted lips, a racing heart constricting painfully within a tight chest... 

Ichigo was seriously going to murder whoever did this because this was not something that happened spontaneously. It must have happened deliberately but he could hardly tell anymore, his mind was a fucking, clouded mess right now. He could hardly hold onto a single thought before they drifted out of his reach with that burning heat, he was barely even coherent enough to register the dial tone stopping and a familiar voice purr a soft but welcome 'hello'. 

'M-Mugetsu-n-nii?' Ichigo stuttered uncharacteristically. Holding back another shudder... he felt so small and vulnerable, his body and mind so far away from each other that it was near impossible to bridge the gap that had been created. Ichigo dazedly left the shelter of the cool brick wall and decided to sway through another block towards his apartment. He was half aware that there was only a few hundred meters left and then some stairs...but that did not matter anymore. He wanted to sob into the phone with frustration and relief when that voice called out to him again...he wanted his Onii-chan right now, but he didn't think he could make it the last few steps towards home as he slid down against the wall of the building just opposite theirs. He was about to answer when Mugetsu spoke again, Ichigo's voice in return was getting stuck in his throat with rasping breaths. 

'Ichigo? Hello...Ichi-Denka? What's wrong...talk to me.' Those words...why did they sound so far away...so—.

'ICHIGO!' Mugetsu called again, this time sounding more incessant than before and a lot more panicked. That momentarily confused Ichigo, why would his brother be panicked? By the fourth time Mugetsu called out to him, Ichigo's dazed mind regained some of its wavering clarity and he cleared his throat before repeated his brother's name softly. The previous shout seemed to have snapped some clarity inside of Ichigo as he started into a more awakened state. He bit back a groan as he rose to his feet, remembering suddenly his goal to reach home despite the lash of heated pain that streaked through his body with frightening intensity. 

He swore softly, the phone still tightly clutched to his ear despite not being able to stop the soft cry of distress passing his lips. He was half surprised at the strangely erotic sound bouncing around him, god, he hoped Mugetsu hadn't heard that one; he might get the wrong idea. His nose was flared red, spreading a slow uncomfortable heat across his cheeks as glazed brown eyes landed on the long stretch of stairs towards their apartment. He didn't think he could make it...

'Ichigo! Answer me damn it! What's wrong Denka? If you don't answer me I'm going to call an ambulance—.'

'NO!' Ichigo suddenly yelled. Sobered by the words that were finally starting to make sense around him. 'Mugetsu-nii...please don't i-it's not that bad, really. B-but please help...I can't seem to control...someone must have put s-something in my drink...please Onii-chan...I can't...it hurts...' He could hear a rushing intake of breath across the crackling line before there was the distinctive sound of rustling keys and footsteps rushing across tiled floors. Ichigo was half aware that he had sounded like a little kid just now, but damn it all! He couldn't help it, something deep inside had shifted. Something he couldn't control and it frightened him terribly. 

Ichigo yelled suddenly in frustration, attempting to pull himself to his feet to climb the three stories to their home but it was an impossible task. The rushing, painful heat in his body was only intensifying. Mugetsu was talking to him again...calling out but Ichigo heard nothing through the rush of blood in his ears. The phone slipped from newly lax fingers as he swayed on his feet before sinking helplessly to the pavement. 

There was a clatter as the phone fell but Ichigo didn't hear it...all he could hear was his brother's sweet voice...there was only ever one name upon his tongue and he moaned it out now in a desperate need.

'Mugetsu-nii...please...'

'I'm coming, Denka. Just sit tight for a few minutes. Don't move.' Ichigo had understood that despite the phone being on the floor some distance away. Pulling his knees to his chest as his mind rushed through the memories of that day...tears he was in no control to hold back slid down flushed cheeks as Ichigo prepared to wait. There was nothing more he could do and he hated the new sense of helplessness that rattled through his bones, the new sensation of needing someone else's touch and comfort so badly. 

~~~~

Elegant fingers ran through long, messy black locks in frustration as dark brown eyes glared at the red traffic light and breathed an internal curse at the fortune of that day. It hadn't been a good day to begin with, not when he had first seen Ichigo's guilt defeated eyes that morning when he had woken up. The four year older brother knew why Ichigo was like that, especially on this day, but he did not know how to reassure his sweet little brother that his twin, Zangetsu's death, had not been Ichigo's fault. And everytime he had tried, little Ichi would only give him a watery smile and nod but Mugetsu knew that his words were never taken to heart despite the truth they held. 

He cursed fully now, fighting back a shudder as he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth in panicked contemplation. He could still hear it...his little brother's breathless voice as he pleaded for his help. That alone had been enough to let the older brother know something was very wrong. His sweet little Denka, no matter how hurt or incapacitated, never ever asked for help. His stubborn pride and sense of honour didn't work like that, so when his cry of help was heard, it was no surprise that Mugetsu had known something was very wrong and had instantly come running. 

It had been ages since he had heard Ichigo sound so vulnerable and pained, so close to tears that Mugetsu did not like it one bit. He was supposed to protect Ichigo and when something like this happened, he cursed himself for not telling Renji off earlier that day to leave his little brother alone. But he had stubbornly thought that perhaps this year, Ichigo would allow himself to find some comfort in his companions. But he had been wrong. So it had been no surprise to the doctors on shift when the son of the Administrator and Heir to the Karakura Medical Centre had left the instant he hung up his phone. In fact he had been running towards his car even before he had hung up. 

That had been three minutes ago and it seemed like a lifetime had already passed by then. It was just Mugetsu's luck that the last light was red and decided to take four times as long to change green. When his phone suddenly started up with a familiar ringtone, he was harshly startled from his thoughts and highly tempted not to answer it. He didn't trust himself to keep his anger in check but the man behind the Candy Man ringtone; he may very well have some answers for him. So he bit back his ragging emotions and answered the Bluetooth through the car's communication system. 

'What is it Urahara? I'm in a hurry.' He barked; narrowed brown eyes keeping watch on the road as the light finally flickered to green. 

'I'm sorry to bother you Mu-chan but Ichi-berry he—.'

'I know,' The older brother breathed, knuckles turning white against the steering wheel. 'He just called but I could barely understand what he was saying, he sounds really out of it. I'm already on my way home and considering you called, you know what happened. So tell me already, damn it! I don't have time for games.' Mugetsu could feel his desperate concern begin to spike through his veins, his heart beating frantically in his chest whilst the older man on the other end of the line remained quiet for a while longer. It was almost as if he was contemplating what he should say or leave out but right before Mugetsu could growl his ragging anger for an answer, he was interrupted by a defeated sigh. 

'His drink was spiked. I should have kept a closer eye on him, Mugetsu, but only after he left did I see the residue at the bottom of the glass. It was pitch black. You should know what that means.' And the twenty-four-year-old did know, he knew too well what it was and he cursed vehemently not the for the first time that night. It was unusual for him to lose his temper like this but for someone else to mess with his brother's innocence with a dirty goal in mind, it made him beyond angry. He was seething in rage. 

'And you let him walk back on his own?! Are you insane, you should have stopped him stupid old man.' 

'You know very well how he is, Mu-chan. The fact that he called you means that he's still alright and fighting it, the effects usually take a half hour before they reach their peak so calm yourself. There is still plenty of time to get to him, still plenty of time for you to come in and save the day and have some fun with your little Denka. I want details later alright ~?' And the infuriating man was back. Damn it?! Why did Urahara always have to make fun of such dark and dangerous situations? He was only chasing up the younger man's anger as it was and Mugetsu really couldn't take such teasing anymore. Not with his current temper...

'Urahara!' Mugetsu warned in a low and dangerous voice, his brows were furrowed in anger with the sheer will power it took keep himself from exploding with rage. 

'Oh what ~? Don't tell me you've never noticed? You two have been pining after each other since junior high but were too afraid to act on those feelings. So what if its incest? A love as pure and sweet as yours is very rare...it never hurt anybody. Now, look after Ichigo well, Mugetsu. He was pretty torn up today and that drug is only going to make it worse. Make sure he knows that you love him too, just as much as he loves you. Now I got to run, Mu-chan. We caught ourselves a big fish tonight.' The older brother was just about to curse the other man when the line went dead, those parting words had been no laughing matter but for the love of him, Mugetsu could not detect a single lie within them. And why the hell had the mere thought of finally making Ichigo his excited him? It brought back the memories of emotions he had been attempting to hide since he had realized their taboo years ago...why was his shut off heart pinning for hope once again? 

'Damn it, Urahara! You should have just kept your mouth shut.' Mugetsu growled in climbing frustration, his furrowed brow now resting briefly atop the steering wheel before the car finally turned the last corner into the shadows of a familiar building. Deeply troubled and concerned brown eyes were already frantically flickering across the vast parking space for a familiar form even as the approaching darkness of midnight hindered his view. The car door slamming shut was deafeningly loud within the eerily calm atmosphere that had descended upon the apartment block. 

And just there, in the rapidly decreasing distance with his hurried strides, within the soft glow of a street lamp he could see brightly coloured orange locks and a small, curled up form, rocking back and forth slowly as if staving off an unbearable pain he could not see. And his heart wrenched painfully at the sight. When was the last time he had seen little Ichigo look so vulnerable, hiding himself from the world and his own anguish? 

'Ichigo?!' Mugetsu called out frantically, his running footsteps loud in the surrounding silence before he kneeled beside his little brother. There was still no response to his call, so he tried again. This time, allowing long fingers to burry themselves within orange locks that were as soft as silk. 'Hey, Ichi? You still with me?' He asked again, this time softening his voice as he felt a shudder travel through the smaller curled up form next to him. Mugetsu could feel more than see the trembling shoulders now and if he strained his senses, he could hear the short sharp gasps for breath that indicated Ichigo was still struggling to draw a proper breath. 

'Come on, Ichigo...I need you to uncurl for me, you're only making it harder on yourself to breathe.' Mugetsu urged, offering a soft reassuring smile when haunted but surprisingly clear chocolate brown eyes lifted to look up at him. They seemed to stare at him for the longest time, blinking lazily before arms unwound at his command and hands reached forward to clutch at a blue shirt, fingers tugging at several strands of long black hair that had fallen over Mugetsu's shoulder, as long legs stretched out before Ichigo's form now. The younger of the two now eagerly leant into Mugetsu's firm grip as if seeking out the warmth that he had lost by sitting outside. 

'Y-you finally came, Mugetsu-nii.' Ichigo whispered with no amount of hidden relief, leaning further into his brother's supporting touch as he was helped to his feet and arms wound around his waist to keep his swaying form steady. The younger brother stood still, practically falling into the now soft embrace as he was pulled close against a warm and familiar chest. Ichigo allowed a small sigh of contentment to curl past his lips as he hid his tear stained face in his brother's shirt. He didn't want Mugetsu to see him like this, but there was also no one else that he would allow to see this desperately vulnerable side of him. 

'Of course I'd come, Denka. I can't just leave my sweet little Otouto to suffer all by himself. Did you think I wouldn't come?' Mugetsu was surprised when those brown orbs looked up from his shirt, turning flushed cheeks away with certain guilt that spoke volumes of what Ichigo had thought. 'Oh, Denka. We're going to have to work on your trust again. Now come, I'll help you up the stairs.' 

'I'm here now, Ichigo. So hush your tears and concerns, I'm not leaving you again.' 

~~~~

Ichigo fought off a hitched breath as he was helped up the vast stretch of stairs, fingers fisting the material of his brother's dark blue shirt as he tried to keep his body as close to Mugetsu as possible. The heat that his Onii-chan's close proximity gave off was so deliciously blissful that the teen couldn't hold back his quiet groan, snuggling into Mugetsu's side as they stilled on the second floor landing for several seconds. Brown eyes glanced up shyly from where he had been hiding his shamed features from his brother, dazedly taking in the sharp gaze and pale lips when Mugetsu whispered encouragements in his ear and they starting moving forward through his confusion again.

His beautiful Onii-chan...Mugetsu-nii. There was a four year difference that separated them and yet, they looked almost exactly alike as they were now. Mugetsu was about two inches taller than Ichigo, his hair a beautiful pitch black that fell into his beautiful brown eyes at just the right length before it cascaded down his back to his hips and swayed sensually with every move he made...but their features were so alike in construction that it was often Ichigo and Mugetsu that were mistaken for identical twins much to the delight of their father than what Zangetsu and Mugetsu were alike as children.

But to Ichigo, there was not a more beautiful and majestic soul than his beloved brother. Mugetsu was the person that he had admired and wanted to be like in kindergarten, obsessed about in elementary and junior high and finally had hopelessly fallen in love with during high school. He often attributed these feelings to the words that Zangetsu had spoken to him before he had died, those words had tacked on an obsession to love and protect his older brother that had become the fuel and base for all future interactions between them and made Ichigo headily aware of the intense awareness and attraction he harboured for his older brother. Even when he had learned later in life that the way he loved his brother was different than what was expected of siblings, there was no way he could have stopped himself by then.

And a small part of Ichigo hated himself for that. 

'Hey, Ichigo, don't go drifting away like that. Stay focused Denka, your confusion's only going to get worse if you don't focus on something.' A tender voice breathed in his ear and Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his brother's arms. He was headily aware of the arousal that was coursing through his veins at the rapidly climbing haze threatening to completely drown him in desperate need and keening want. Ichigo's body was almost uncontrollable now as he shamelessly leaned forward to gain more of that delicious heat wrapped so protectively around him. The eerie cloud that had settled over his mind before had finally cleared, but in its wake it also made Ichigo's body more bold in seeking out undeniable pleasure than he would have liked. 

'Huh?' The orangette breathed with a furrowed brow, reluctantly stepping away from his small circle of warmth as his brother shifted their position to unlock the apartment door. He fervently leaned into the long fingers that now caressed his hair and ushered him inside of their little shared home. The front room they stepped into was decidedly cold, raking across sensitive skin as Ichigo swayed uncertainly where he stood in a wave of dizzying sensation. He was struggling once again to make the connection between his mind and body as he was led absently towards the bathroom. The rush of a sigh tickling the bare skin of his neck as Mugetsu walked behind Ichigo instantly made the teen lock up where he stood. 

A heady moan passing parted lips, his knees completely weak at the thrilling arousal pooling within his stomach at the mere sensation. 

'M-Mugetsu...' He pleaded quietly, leaning back and shivering in anticipation when arms settled on his hips and a strong chest pressed up against his back - nudging him forwards and into the bathroom without much ability to form a protest on his part. 

'Walk forward Ichigo, just focus on your steps. If I can get your body to cool down a bit, perhaps the world will start making sense to you again.' 

'Making sense to me again?' The younger of the two asked, blinking owlishly as bright light flooded the white room suddenly. His pupils struggling to contract back to their original state as he breathed shakily. 'W-why? It's making sense to me now. I-I just feel r-really weird.' Ichigo groaned in frustration, trying to convey his emotions into his words but failing miserably with a frustrated whine. He turned his head away in mortification from the now intense gaze of disbelief he could see within Mugetsu's sharp brown orbs. 

His breath was rasped in his throat with deepening huffs...damn it! He had just gotten it back under control again, the rushing breaths that were creating such strange erotic sounds but now...the more aware he was of Mugetsu's gaze on his form and the closer their proximity the worse it got...and the more that icy coldness within his frantically beating heart spread through his veins in an exhilarating rush. Ichigo shivered, wrapping his arms around his waist to keep himself back from launching himself into his brother's arms again as he felt the need curling tighter in his stomach. 

'Ichigo,' Mugetsu breathed with his own frustration, a forefinger and thumb pressing against the bridge of a straight nose before he moved away from behind his brother to turn on the shower but he never got there. He never once saw the sudden panic alighting within bright brown eyes when he moved out of Ichigo's sight and as a result the older of the two suddenly found himself startled when a surprisingly strong grip ceased the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards and straight against the tiled bathroom wall. Before he could move or voice his concern, a body, warm and inviting, moulded itself to his frame and Ichigo pressed closely against him with only one intension in mind. 

A feverish forehead covered with sweaty bangs pressed softly into the crook of Mugetsu's neck, leaving Ichigo moaning his bliss at the new and closer, skin to skin, contact. He wasn't sure why he had moved or even forced his brother back against the wall...but this needy, wanting sensation had finally been sated for a few seconds as Ichigo moaned deeply in his throat and nuzzled the warm skin hovering precariously close to his parted lips. He wanted to touch; to taste the forbidden that he had promised himself he would never pursue out of his fantasies no matter how deep his unrequited love ran within his soul. 

And somehow...Ichigo was losing that vast amount of self-control by something he didn't understand but was robbing him of his senses all the same. 

'W-why do I f-feel like this Onii-chan? I-I don't understand...m-my body wants but my m-mind...it's not all there...' The teen whined, not even caring that Mugetsu had stiffened in front of him as he bent down his head, sliding his thigh between his brother's parted legs for more contact before he trailed an experimental tongue across the rushing pulse point that was meant for his eyes only. Oddly though Mugetsu did not push him away, instead Ichigo trailed off into a heady mewl as Mugetsu breaths rustled his messy orange locks and strong, protective arms wrapped around his trembling shoulders before they buried in spiky tangerine tresses. 

'Look Ichigo,' Mugetsu said softly, soothingly. 'What you're experiencing, this out of control sensation is the influence of a potent black market aphrodisiac. It was designed for only one purpose, to drive the affected party into a state of uncontainable lust for four hours or more. Your hyperventilating breaths, dilated pupils, hyper sensitive reaction to any touch...it just proves that what Urahara speculated is true and there is no cure, Ichigo. It's either you try to cool down or—.' Ichigo watched with fascination through his lashes as his brother turned his head to the side slightly, a dusting of pink spreading across his nose as if he couldn't force the embarrassing words past his lips but his scowl was deep enough to belay his frustration. Although Mugetsu's flush had nothing on the brilliant rosy red upon Ichigo's cheeks, the younger thought. He definitely found it cute. This was a rare expression that he almost never got to see from Mugetsu...one he would remember. 

After several moments of staying locked in his brother's embrace, merely melting into the close proximity, Ichigo's fingers fisted unconsciously in his brother's hair and shirt as Mugetsu tried to move out of his tightened grasp. The orangette would not have it. His already lust glazed mind, completely shut down of all logic, urged Ichigo forward as he leaned upward to press warm lips against another pair that were pulled down in a contemplative frown. 

He could only gasp at the heady sensation. It was like little prickles of electricity and delicious rapture were chasing from the place where their lips connected before those sensations headed directly for his hardening arousal. And then, with the wet slide of a bold tongue pressing closer for a taste, hazed chocolate brown eyes fluttered to half-mast. Strangely intelligent despite their inhibited state, carefully observed his brother's reaction to him as the older of the two tried to hold back. But eventually at Ichigo's persistence and realizing he couldn't fight the strong grip directly tensed lips finally relented and parted for Ichigo's need. 

And something inside Ichigo crumbled. His breath hitched painfully within his chest followed by a small cry of relief. It was so warm and soft...but still caringly gentle...it was just like Mugetsu-nii, even better than Ichigo could have imagined it. So when strong shoulders pushed away from the wall with little effort and Ichigo found himself trapped in his brother's place, pressed helplessly against a tiled wall with his wrists pinned to the wall, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to care. He only tilted his head back against the wall to change the angle of their heated kiss and eagerly welcomed a slippery tongue into his mouth when it brushed against his bottom lip in search of entrance. 

Ichigo was drowning in several heart stopping sensations of rapture. He was close to tears at the pleasure he was gifted unconditionally, completely losing himself in the cool relief that, even though speeding up his heart rate to twice its earlier rhythm, Ichigo could not stop his fingers burying wantonly in pitch black locks. Tugging and pulling that mouth even closer to his own as he tried not to scream his ragging torrent of pleasure. 

Oh god, oh god, oh god...his brother was kissing him and it was absolute sin. Ichigo just couldn't get enough of it. 

'N-no...don't stop.' He moaned shamelessly when Mugetsu pulled away, their foreheads resting together as they heaved for breath. Ichigo pulling at those long locks again, wanting to bring that sinful mouth back to him but four fingers instead pressed against his lips to keep him from coming closer. Tears of frustration were now shimmering in golden-brown eyes that were only getting darker and darker the more defined his ragging lust aided by the aphrodisiac become. 

'T-think carefully, Denka.' Mugetsu said but Ichigo was only half listening. More concerned with his brother's hitched stutter than the words he was speaking. 'I'm your brother, Ichigo. I don't want to take advantage of you, not when—.' 

'I don't care!' Ichigo snapped abruptly, lips curling angrily around a pointer finger as he bit into the flesh to keep himself distracted from the pounding need pushing through his veins like molten lava. Not even taking notice of his brother's slight wince at the action as he stared up at those hauntingly beautiful features and lust filled eyes through lidded lashes. 'T-this is the only good thing to have happened to me today. N-nothing would have brought me closer to you, Onii-chan. I love you Mugetsu-nii, m-more than you can c-comprehend and right now I know you are the only one that can help me. So please...I'm begging you, p-please d-don't leave me alone.' He felt more than heard the growl resounding through the bathroom, brown eyes so similar in colour to his darkening orbs flashed dangerously before those four fingers were pulled away from his lips and a nose rubbed against his as their lips were brought together in another sensual but more passionate kiss. This one may have been more languid and soft but its intensity was thrice that of the previous one. Causing Ichigo to lean ever more forward...his mind not even aware that Mugetsu was somehow leading them out of the bathroom without letting their kiss break. 

'You better not regret this, Ichigo. I am not going to hold back and I am not letting you go after this, never again will I let you go. Stepping through this door Ichigo, you belong to me now and me alone.' The words so possessively whispered against his lips, tickled with their heady sensuality and Ichigo breathed a small moan in acknowledgement. He would follow Mugetsu wherever he went...even to hell and back...and this was...this was only the beginning...

~~~~

The secret shame of all Ichigo's wildest fantasies, the secret taboo pleasure of knowing what they were doing was so utterly wrong but felt so right...the reality of what was happening to Ichigo, even when hazed by a forcible rapture, was better and more evocative than even his dreams could procure. He writhed in the heady sensation of dominance as he was forced back upon pitch black silk sheets and dark green eiderdown duvet of his brother's forbidden bed. Mugetsu's knees coming to rest on either side of Ichigo's hips as the low, sensual lighting of the bedside lamp, spilled into the room with a click and two warm hands pressed into the soft mattress beside Ichigo's head. 

The position completely surrounded the teen in a haze of warmth that was clouding his thoughts...

'Fuck, Ichigo. You're so beautiful...so innocently sensual and seductive that you probably don't even know what you're doing to me...' Mugetsu whispered huskily, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip at the heady sight now spread out beneath him. 'It's like you're coming undone from only my gaze. ‘Ichigo had no answer to those seductive words because they were half true. He was completely lost in the arching sensation as the glide of a hand tracing a heated path down his still clothed chest finally registered bliss upon sensitive flesh. Fingernails scraped across hardened nipples and a taught abdomen before they tenderly and teasingly slipped beneath material of Ichigo's shirt to explore the sensitive flesh beneath. 

Mugetsu's fingers traced nonsensical patterns upon the skin fluttering at his touch, pulling a delicious cry from cherry red lips as Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut at the pleasure. It was amazing how Ichigo had such a strong reaction to such a small pleasure that the older of the two found himself leaning forward for another sinful kiss. He just couldn't help it, he was possessive now that he had finally given in and the way Ichigo looked within the curtain of black hair that was spilling over his shoulder to shield their kisses from the world; he wouldn't be anywhere but here. 

Offering pleasure that his beloved seemed to need incessantly.

'Ichigo.' He said again, dark brown orbs watching heatedly as those lust glazed eyes opened for him. Gazing directly at him with half-lidded determination before the younger of the two pushed Mugetsu back from where he was comfortably situated so that trembling fingers, previously fisted in the duvet, could drop his button up shirt from his shoulder and pull a tight fitted t-shirt from his body. Neither of them cared where it ended up as it was tossed to the side, Mugetsu even going so far as to allow Ichigo to remove his own dark blue shirt but he disappointingly halted the eager fingers that were already reaching for his belt, button and zipper. A strong hand mercilessly pushing Ichigo back into the soft mattress for his trespass as he straddled the orangette's thighs with a new purpose. 

'Relax Denka, not so fast. It's not a race so let's have some fun first.' Ichigo, only half aware of his surroundings, was now fully focusing his attention on his brother as sweet endearments were murmured against the shell of his ear, heating his nose at the prospects they promised, before prompting him to nod softly and attempt to return them in kind. But with his heady breaths...Ichigo was instantly interrupted by teeth nibbling on his earlobe, the skin of his neck now a wet trail of heated kisses before a sharp nip to the side of his shoulder had the teen suddenly arching upwards with a cry. 

His sensitive nose was filled with Mugetsu's pure and heady scent...as sweet and powerful as he always remembered. Ichigo's fingers untangling from the sheets to wind his arms around his brother's neck and bring their bodies closer for an erotic dance of lips and tongues. God, the heated need that was streaking through him now was twenty times the intensity than it had been when he had been fighting off the drug alone, but this...Ichigo could barely see straight, barely even think. His heartbeat was already through the roof and his skin prickled with pure bliss in the racing need for more. They hadn't even started and Ichigo was keening for desperate release so much that it hurt. 

'P-please. M-more...I can't...' Those four fingers were pressed against cherry red lips to keep Ichigo silent once again as Mugetsu hushed him softly, a kiss to his forehead leaving Ichigo quite dazed at the affection before fingertips carded through his hair and a whisper was breathed in his ear again. However, it was even seconds later that Ichigo drifted into sheer panic when all the heat that had been wrapped around him so tenderly abruptly retracted as Mugetsu left. Confused, frightened and panicked at the sudden cold, Ichigo let out a pathetic whimper. Fingernails nearly tearing the sheets as he cried out in alarm. 

'Mugetsu! W-here...' 

'I'm right here, Ichigo.' The calming voice drifted across the vast ocean of Ichigo's panic, almost instantly snapping frightened brown eyes towards the familiar outline of his Onii-chan gracefully sliding onto the bed once more. Settling himself where he had left before, no, pressing even closer to Ichigo as sly hands traced teasing nails across hardened nipples and Ichigo's mouth was covered in searing, welcoming kiss. 

Those long black locks splaying around them like a curtain that separated the two of them into their own little private world of haunting pleasure and comfort. 

'Why are you so afraid Ichigo?' Mugetsu murmured softly, his breath ghosting across Ichigo's lips with every word he spoke as their lips hovered mere millimetres apart. 'I only stepped away for a second. I said I wouldn't leave Denka. I'm not in the habit of breaking my promises.' Ichigo shut his eyes at the fear that gripped his heart, absentmindedly leaning upward when soft fingertips wiped away the tears that clung to his long lashes as Ichigo struggled to voice his internal terror that he was merely dreaming again and his beloved brother would leave him alone to drift in the racing, pained sensations chasing through his body.

'We are going to have a long talk after his, Denka. I don't like this doubting side of you, it’s not like you. But for now...let us finish what was started.' And just like that, the doubts that had arisen within Ichigo's mind vanished as he was divested of the last of his clothing and newly invigorated hands, teeth and tongue assaulted his rapidly straining body. His muscles were coiling with tension, fully hardened arousal begging for release but Mugetsu was relentless in his teases. Ichigo was thoroughly panting for breath, arching wildly into exploring hands, assured that he would come without his arousal being touched even once.

'Ah! F-fuck...please Mugetsu.' He whined, lips sealed with another pair again, but this time he nearly bumped foreheads with his tentative brother when a cool, slicked hand curled around the one place he needed it most. His entire body lurched forward, nearly screaming into Mugetsu's mouth as tears of frustration squeezed past his lids. The hyper-sensitivity was painful for Ichigo but Mugetsu knew how to cool his ragging emotions in mere seconds as he started a steady and controlled pace that finally settled some Ichigo's jerky reactions and despairing cries for more. 

'You're loud Denka, does it feel good?' God how could his brother ask a question like that so sensually? The orangette could only press the back of head against the mattress with a strained nod, his legs absently spreading wider to welcome Mugetsu closer before teeth boldly dug into his left nipple and through the burst of pleasured pain, a single finger pressed past the resistance of his entrance. Ichigo could hardly take it anymore, the tightening coil in his stomach was so tightly wound that any moment now it would snap and he would die but Mugetsu kept him from plunging into the awaiting need. Even when a second finger joined the first and the first inklings of an uncomfortable stretch became noticeable. 

'You still with me, Ichigo?' A sweet voice hummed curiously, that sinful hand pulling away from Ichigo's straining arousal, causing the younger to whine before soft fingers smoothed away tangerine locks from a sweat drenched forehead. 'I need you to relax, you're too tense.' And slowly but surely Ichigo listened to his brother's soft whispering voice as the tension in his muscles eased, his straining arousal forgotten in the newly warmed touch swirling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't overwhelming like before, but more like a welcoming heat pooling in his abdomen at the sensations as a third finger joined its two companions. A small groan left Ichigo's lips as he raised himself on his elbows to press his forehead against Mugetsu's in order to ground himself against the newly floating sensation that was gaining in heat. 

'P-please Onii-chan...no more...just p-please take me already...' He whined pitifully, lips boldly pressing against Mugetsu's as he felt his breath hitching in his chest...but his following pleas were silenced with a whimpered keen as pleasure shot down to his very toes and they curled. Long fingers caressing something deep inside of him that reignited the tensed bliss Ichigo could not control earlier. His pleasured cry drowned out his brother's chuckle as it bounced off the walls, the other tenants would probably complain later but Ichigo was too far gone to even think about it and Mugetsu was not far behind him. 

'M-Mugetsu! Please stop teasing!' Ichigo yelled in frustration, amazing himself that he did not stutter once over the huffing of his hitched breaths and his back had not yet snapped with the sheer force he had arched into the touch. It felt like he was going to die if he didn't reach fulfilment soon but luckily Mugetsu seemed to have finally taken pity on him and Ichigo yelps of pleasure turned to whines of emptiness as those three expert fingers left him suddenly. 

'Remember to relax Ichigo, I don't want to hurt you.' Ichigo didn't even comprehend those words because the moment his brother's length was buried inside of him in a single harsh thrust he felt no pain...only sheer pleasure as he pushed back eagerly, urging Mugetsu to move...his fingers even burying in black locks to bring their bodies closer. His lips were parted in a continuous prayer that chanted only his brother's name. And the god's heard him, his back bowing in rapture as he let everything inside of him go that he hadn't even known he was holding back. 

He was crying, sobbing in relief, clawing at his brother's back as he was filled to the brim with love and lust he could not control. I love you, I love you, I love you...even as he chanted this with his brother's name with every peaking thrust, and Ichigo knew it would never be enough to express how much he loved Mugetsu. So instead, he tugged those long black strands towards him and sealed lips with his own. Tongue, teeth...he was lost but his lust hazed mind didn't need to make sense of the primal urge continuing to build to a steady precipice inside of him. 

'Nnngh! Mugetsu! Please...' And his prayer was finally answered, just like that, the world froze over for several moments as it hung suspended in nothingness before every colour, every emotion, every sensation he could think of erupted deep inside of him and completely overwhelmed him. Ichigo was light-headed, dizzy and drunk on the pleasure that his Mugetsu-nii was giving him and that was all that mattered in that moment. He had Mugetsu, the one who had stolen his heart and was now stealing his very soul from within him.

It was the single most intense climax Ichigo had ever experienced that even had him blacking out against the racing sensations. His previous fears had evaporated. It was strange but Ichigo wasn't afraid anymore...because Mugetsu-nii was right beside him...had followed him down the path of the forbidden side-by-side and there had never been so much contentment swirling through his fogged up mind. 

Warm blankets, Mugetsu's scent and soft tickling black locks splaying across his torso...Ichigo had finally reached his ambrosia. 

~~~~  
There was a soft, calmed silence that did not betray the intensity of what had happened within the newly darkened room mere minutes ago. But, even within the lightening shadows as dawn crept ever closer, Mugetsu just couldn't bring himself to care that his shift was over at the hospital and his father was probably going to throw a fit at his leaving so suddenly...but for the newly discovered lover within his arms, Mugetsu just couldn't find it in himself to move from his comfortable position. Besides, that stupid goat-face had probably already heard what happened through Urahara. 

He could curse that shady man's existence all he wanted, but those words he had spoken earlier...it was frightening how observant he had been and how right he had been proven. Mugetsu sighed softly, brow furrowing at the thought of Urahara knowing for so long about the feelings they both harboured for each other but only mentioning it to Mugetsu earlier that night. He could have saved the both of them a lot of heartache from an unrequited love. But in a way, the older of the two brothers was glad, with both of them being more mature and older, it would become easier to keep their newly discovered relationship a secret that existed only between them. 

Dark brown eyes, eagerly drinking in the beautiful sight of the moonlight spilling in from the open window to caress Ichigo's cheek and brilliant orange hair, made him shuffle down the bed and shift closer to rest his head on Ichigo's pillow, pulling his little brother into his arms to rest his forehead against Ichigo's in likeness to the many times they had shared a bed as children. Ichigo had always been a tactile child, always the first to want to hold hands, share an embrace but after Zangetsu's death, that had stopped. Not out of a natural occurrence but because Ichigo forced himself to be distant, it was like he thought he no longer had the right to comfort. And the only child out of the four siblings that shared their family home that was allowed to console Ichigo's heart and provide him the comfort he needed was Mugetsu. 

More often than not it being him initiating it, where even late into high school never once did Ichigo ever push him away. 

In fact, through University...when Ichigo had moved here with him, he sometimes still crept into his brother's bed if he had a nightmare or couldn't sleep. It was dizzying to think that the little innocent Ichigo that had eaten into his very soul with his soulful brown eyes and kind heart had held as much, if not more affection for Mugetsu than even their mother and family combined. But he was happy...

Mugetsu had never held back in his consolations. He never could stand to see his little brother suffering so much and he would make it so that it never happened again. Fingers absently tugged the warm comforter that had fallen to their waist at some point, up to conceal Ichigo's softly shivering shoulders. Ichigo was far too vulnerable to be left by himself after what happened and Mugetsu wasn't planning on going anywhere. So it was no great surprise when he reached across Ichigo's peacefully sleeping form to grab the phone and call the hospital to let them know he wouldn't be returning for the rest of the day and tomorrow as well, family emergencies always took priority within the Kurosaki family. 

'F-fuck,' Mugetsu swore suddenly, elegant hands brushing bangs of pitch from his sweaty forehead as he returned to his previous place...long fingertips curling in the lengthened shaggy hair at the back of Ichigo's neck that he hadn't cut for three months. His pleasure, it was so overwhelmingly strong that it practically flooded the entire room with an invisible push. He gives back just as good as he takes.

'You are a walking contradiction, Denka.' Mugetsu breathed with a deep, loving fondness. There was no mistaking his own contented purr as long limbs suddenly twined with his beneath the sheets and Ichigo unconsciously curled closer to him for more warmth. The dark haired sibling did not move in fear of waking his beloved, but he was just as exhausted as Ichigo and soon he too drifted off into a contented slumber but not without whispering a final declaration of what he had been trying to make Ichigo understand the whole night through his lust induced haze. 

'I love you, Denka. Sweet dreams.' And in the back of the a hazed mind, Mugetsu allowed a smile to settle upon his usually frowning lips. There was a guaranteed roller-coaster of emotions waiting for them when they awoke in the morning but now that they finally found a common ground to express their love...nothing was holding either of them or their emotions back anymore. 

'My Ichigo that tastes like chocolate and naivety.'

**Author's Note:**

> 1* - Denka –A respectful way to refer to one’s Prince – like Your Highness. I thought it would be cute, considering Hichigo always call Ichigo the King. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you to all who read my one-shot! Inspiration for this is taken from Lollipop Carnival, a seriously awesome doujinshi and my absolute favourite. If you enjoyed this one shot, please leave me a review and a rating, I’d really appreciate it. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


End file.
